unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talacgos
Talacgos '''is a Blue Dragon within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a leader within the Wyrmcrest Accord, he leads the Blue Dragonflight within the Seventh Fleet. Personality Requires Editing Appearance He takes on the form of fair and handsome human male, with long flowing blue hair and magical rune tattoos running down the length of his arms and chest. Often his chest is bear and he forgoes armor. History Talacgos has watched the mortal races of Azeroth for centuries since his birth and as such had a great fascination of them. He has watched them revel in things that few others have, from raw arcane energies to the powers of the demonic. Yet he could never understand how these people are able to use either things for good or evil. No matter how many challenges the mortals face, Talacgos has watched them rise over every obstacle they have faced no matter the circumstance or the perils that are faced. Like Kalecgos, Talacgos disobeyed his master and sided with the mortals during the Nexus War after feeling that despite his master regained sanity, that the slaughter and genocide of every arcane user on Azeroth was adherent to the spirits of the Blue Dragonflight. He couldn't go through with the plan that was everything against what Malygos was and against the way of the Titans and even the other Dragonflights. After the war, Talacgos decided to join independent factions with finding ancient magical artifacts to prevents other sinister beings from using them for harm. He became known as a collector to things of the arcane. His knowledge and skills have come in use to many who seek to locate treasures of the lost world and also learn the histories of the arcane that few can match. Plot Equipment '''Weapons: Nexus Gauntlets - Long gauntlets that fit on both his arms. One controls and manipulate any arcane energy in his vicinity and draws it in. The other allows access to the Eye of Eternity, a special pocket dimension that exists outside of space and time. Armor: Bindings of the Eye - Remnants of the great armor worn by Malygos, used back during the War of the Ancients but discarded when the Blue Aspect fell to madness. Skills and Abilities Master Arcanist - As a member of the Blue Dragonflight Talacgos has extensive knowledge on the arcane, knowing nearly all forms of arcane arts. Every school and field of study he has knowledge and control over. * Master Abjurer ''' * '''Master Conjurer * Master Diviner * Master Enchanter * Master Transmuter * Master Evoker * Master Illusionist Nexus Vault - Talacgos is able to draw upon objects stored within the Nexus, a dimensional plane that only he can access. He can summon weapons, armor and even objects such as constructs and buildings. * Nexus Summons: Talacgos can summon up objects from summoning glyphs. These objects range from weapons to large scale structures. He can summon and even throw them at an opponent. Enhanced Strength: Talacgos possesses tremendous strength and power, even when not using it his strength can easily rival that of a Shinigami, even in his human form. Enhanced Durability: Despite his humanoid form he does possess a great deal of resistance to certain elements. He can survive against debilitating wounds and injuries without issue, even able to take blunt force trauma with no apparent pain. Dragon Form: His dragon form takes on the appearance of a large Wyrm. His scales are pure azure and white. * Monolithic Strength: In this form Talacgos possesses great strength and power, able to decimate buildings with simple swipes of his claws and tail. * Flight: Talacgos is capable of flight. * Sand Breath: Talacgos can breath blue fire that freezes a target. Trivia Talacgos the Magic Finder is an Original Character of Count Chaos.